Tagalog-dubbed Mexican soaps air over BEAM Channel 31
Updated June 4, 2015 - 12:00am CEBU, Philippines – Good news for lovers of classic Mexican telenovelas who are looking for an alternative to local and Korean standard drama fare. Tagalog-dubbed hits like Big Love, A Woman’s Word, and La Madrasta now air daily over BEAM UHF Free-to-Air Channel 31 in Metro Manila, Cebu, Davao, Baguio, Naga, Iloilo, and Zamboanga. The programs are also available on cable in NCR via SkyCable Channel 72, Destiny Cable Channel 80, Cable Link Channel 82, and CableStar Channel 4, and Skycable Channel 20 in Cebu, Davao, and Baguio. Airing starts daily from 5 a.m.-7 a.m. and 7:30 p.m.-10:30 p.m. with catch-up marathon on weekends on the same time slots. Big Love (Monday to Friday 7:30 p.m.) which was aired in 2010, tells the story of Marianela, who may be huge in weight but is very positive in life even though she lived most of her childhood without the love and warmth of a family. Played by Ariadne Diaz, Marianela experienced struggles in countless family intrigues that led her to live with her aunt in Spain. After her aunt’s death, she went back to Mexico filled with optimism and self-confidence, determined to find her big love. A Woman’s Word (Monday to Friday 8:30 p.m.), on the other hand, premiered in 2007 and is also the name of a TV talk show featured in the series. It follows the intertwined lives of Vanesa, Fernanda, Paulina, and Matilde who despite their very different social backgrounds, embarked together on an exciting adventure in search of their personal fulfillment as professionals, and more importantly, as women. It was top-billed by Edith González, Yadhira Carrillo, Ludwika Paleta, and Lidia Ávila. Meanwhile, La Madrasta (Monday to Friday 9:30 p.m.), which starred Victoria Ruffo and Cesar Evora, was an unexpected success when it was broadcast in Mexico back in 2005. The drama is about Maria who was wrongly accused of murder. After many years in prison, she returned to be with her children and exact revenge on her husband Esteban who turned his back on her during the ordeal only to later be torn between her desire for justice and finding the strength to forgive. The Spanish telenovela trend in the Philippines started in 1994 but began dwindling in popularity about a decade and a half later as Asian dramas took over. However, it continues to have some following particularly among young to middle aged women. BEAM Channel 31 is a free-to-air TV being owned and operated by Radio Mindanao Network (RMN) and Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. (BEAM) are the main operation for BEAM TV 31, owned by a joint consortium led by Bethlehem Holdings, Inc., an invested of Globe Telecom’s Retirement Fund. Schedule (June 2015) : Monday-Friday : 5 am - Big Love (replay) : 6 am - La Madrastra (replay) : 7 am - Shop Japan : 10 am - O Shopping : 1 pm - Vision TV Shopping : 3:30 pm - EZ Shop : 4:30 pm - Voltes V : 5 pm - Hamtaro : 5:30 pm - Crayon Shin Chan : 6 pm - News 31 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) : 7 pm - Spin-A-Win : 7:30 pm - Big Love : 8:30 pm - A Woman's Word : 9;30 pm - La Madrastra : 10:30 pm - Latetime News (LIVE) : 11 pm - : Mon & Wed: Special Report: Ulat ni Eroll Dacame (Public Affairs) : Tue & Thurs: Gabay at Aksyon (Public Service) : Fri: Emergency Response Team (Public Service) : 11:30 pm - Great Day To Live with Bro. Greg Durante : 12 mn to 1 am - TBN Philippines : with BEAM News Roundup (hourly news update from 5 pm and 10 pm) : Saturday : 5 am - A Woman's Word Marathon : 7 am - Shop Japan : 10 am - O Shopping : 1 pm - Vision TV Shopping : 4:30 pm - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 : 5 pm - News 31 Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) : 5:30 pm - Intriga Shalala (LIVE) : 9:30 pm - Cine Pinoy : 8:30 pm - Kwentong Pangarap : 9:30 pm - Kamote Club : 10:30 pm to 1 am - Big Love Marathon : Sunday : 5 am - A Woman's Word Marathon : 7 am - Shop Japan : 10 am - O Shopping : 1 pm - Vision TV Shopping : 4:30 pm - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Anime) : 5 pm - News 31 Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over DZXL Radyo Mo Nationwide 558) : 5:30 pm - Gag U : 6:30 pm - Million Peso Game : 7:30 pm - Wonderful Evening : 8:30 pm - Action Packed Sunday : 10:30 pm to 1 am - La Madrastra Marathon Please watch telenovela on BEAM TV. We're available on UHF channel 31 in NCR, Cebu, Davao, Zamboanga; UHF channel 32 Naga UHF channel 26 Baguio, Iloilo and SkyCable.